Insatiable
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Remus reflects on his relationship with Tonks. Based on the song Insatiable by Darren Hayes. A OneShot.


Title: Insatiable  
Author: SnarkySweetness on LJ / SchwartzyLogainne on  
Characters: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: This is M-rated for a reason. It makes mention of sex so those who may be offended by it shouldn't read this, also if you are looking for smut this isn't the fic for you.  
Set: Post OoTP.  
Summary: Remus reflects on his relationship with Tonks.  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Insatiable", Darren Hayes, Walter Afanasieff, and their respected labels own it. I also don't own anything affiliated with Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's wonderful creation.  
Author's Note: I wrote this back in April of 2004. Fun times.****

Disclaimer: I do not own "Insatiable", Darren Hayes, Walter Afanasieff, and their respected labels own it. I also don't own anything affiliated with Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's wonderful creation.

Warning: This is M-rated for a reason. It makes mention of sex so those who may be offended by it shouldn't read this, also if you are looking for smut this isn't the fic for you.

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves I let it go_

_We build our church above this street_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathes my skin I'm stained by you_

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing in my heart_

_I am barely touching you_

Remus always hated the days before the full moon. His body constantly ached, awaiting the transformation. He looked out his second story window into the night. He had to admit the moon had always been a thing of beauty and wonder to him. A slight summer breeze entered the room through the open window. Remus could hear light footsteps on the landing below. He paid it no mind and continued letting the gentle breeze flow by him as he studied the moonlight on the street. It was a few minutes before he felt it, felt her. Felt her presence in the room. His wolf sense kicked in and he smiled. Just like Tonks to have a lingering scent of chocolate cake after supper. Remus could almost feel her sweet breath on his skin. He slowly turned and saw that she had made her way towards him. She reached out and ran both of her hands through his hair. That simple touch sent a chill throughout his body. What that woman did to him. He slowly lowered his lips onto hers.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words_

_There's only truth_

_Breathe in Breathe out_

_There is no sound_

_We move together up and down_

_We levitate our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_And nobody knows you like I do_

_The world doesn't understand_

_But I grow stronger in your hands_

He pulled away for a moment to run a hand through her hair and gaze at her features. No morphing tonight. She was simply Tonks, the real her; Simple brown curls and cinnamon eyes. The moonlight shimmered on her skin making her even more beautiful in his eyes. He kissed her again, this time more passionately, getting lost in the sensation of her mouth on his. He didn't even realize that he had picked her up and carried her to the bed until she pulled him down on top of her. They slowly undressed one another, hardly losing contact with the other's lips.

Every night it was the same thing. They would make love throughout the night, completely lost in the other until they both fell asleep from exhaustion, him still inside of her. It was always intense and meaningful. Sometimes, so intense he could almost swear it caused a magical spark that made them float above the world, or at least their world. God, how he loved this woman, the feel of her skin, and the touch of her hand, everything about her. Tonight was no exception, except that their lovemaking was more intense due to the approach of the full moon, which gave Remus an extra endurance for the young witch he had come to consider his soul mate.

They were soul mates; that was the only thing he could ever truly know. No one understood him like she did, and vice versa. They had a connection that no one understood. They were both cast outs. He was a werewolf, shunned for most of his life, except by a select few, and she was a metamorphosis, which many considered freaks. Plus she was a Half-blood who had to live with the racism of her Black family relations and many others in the Wizarding world. No, no one would ever understand how they each gained strength from the other.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands_

_Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans_

_I feel like a better man_

_Just being in the same room_

_We never sleep there's just so much to do_

_Too much to say_

_Can't close my eyes when I'm with you_

_Insatiable the way I'm loving you_

The full moon had come and gone. Those few days without her had been a living hell for him. Now that he was with her again he tried to absorb every moment that he could with her. It was impossible to be in the same room with her and not want to love her. It had driven him to the point of that he needed her to stay sane.

It was late one night, as he held her next to him, breathing in the scent of sweet chocolate, he realized what exactly it was that made her drive him mad.

"'Dora," Remus asked.

"Hmm?" Tonks mumbled sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"I just realized something, love. You are completely insatiable. I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you."

Tonks yawned. "That's nice," she mumbled before falling back asleep.

He smiled. Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow he could feel that need for her even more, but for tonight he needed rest, because knowing her, he was going to need it.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_


End file.
